Excitación
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha deseaba hacerlo. Y con el calor de la película, sus ganas aumentaron.


_**Excitación**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

(U/A) Universo Alterno

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Prefijo: General/Romance

Fecha de publicación: Martes, 22 de septiembre de 2009

**Sumario: **Sasuke Uchiha deseaba hacerlo. Y con el calor de la película, sus ganas aumentaron

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**0o0**_

**E**l ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. No sabía por que había ido a ver películas a la casa de Sasuke. Él prácticamente no la invitó, sólo le tomó el brazo y la llevó hasta su hogar. Ella le siguió sin protestar, confusa.

Y ahí estaba, viendo de reojo a su novio Sasuke; con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. No lograba poner la atención necesaria en la película que miraban, que era de acción. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si era de comedia, terror o romance. Mientras que Sasuke miraba con desinterés como el chico protagonista saltaba de un carro a otro, tratando de salvar a la muchacha que le gustaba de unos malhechores.

Bufó fastidiado.

—Es un asco. — murmuró, tenuemente frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la televisión. Buscó entre otras películas y al parecer, había encontrado otra para ver. Tomó el DVD entre sus manos y lo puso en el reproductor. Regresó a tomar asiento, como que no quiere la cosa, un poco más cerca de Hinata.

Desde hacia tiempo que se sentía así. Quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo con ella. Se movió un poco en su mismo lugar, sintió que se comenzaba a excitar nuevamente.

Hinata, cohibida por el movimiento que hizo el moreno, se quedó helada. No sabía qué decir o hacer. Su novio le atraía, y mucho, sólo que era muy tímida para demostrarlo. Pero para aquellos momentos no se sentía lista para hacerlo. No ahora. Era muy tonta, según su propia definición. Además, no pensaba que Sasuke la deseara. Ni él ni nadie.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco para ver la nueva película que el Uchiha había puesto. En ella apareció una joven, le calculaba como unos veinte años, abriéndole la puerta a su pareja. Él entró, y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. La miró de pies a cabeza y en sus ojos verdes se pudo apreciar que deseaba tener _relaciones _con su novia.

La muchacha era guapa, muy guapa. Se quitó la goma elástica que sontenía su cabello castaño claro en un chongo desaliñado y vio de la misma forma al chico que él a ella segundos antes. Era claro que ella no era para nada tímida, ya que se acercó al chico para besarlo con una profunda pasión.

Entre tanto los actores no separaban sus bocas ni por un instante y aferraban sus cuerpos al del otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, el rubor de Hinata iba en aumento. Alejó su vista de la pantalla y se dedicó a ver hacia afuera de la casa.

Aunque ella se dijera lo contrario, también tenía ganas. Como dicen, es la edad en que las hormonas hacen de las suyas. Escuchó los jadeos de la chica y no pudo evitar compararlos con los suyos. ¿Haría eso pronto igualmente? ¿Y Sasuke, que pensaba... él?

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y después se reprimió al creer que con eso llamaría la atención de Sasuke. Pensaría que ya estaba urgida. ¡Que pena!

La Hyuuga se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. La curiosidad se adueñó súbitamente de ella y separó los dedos de su mano derecha para así poder ver qué estaba sucediendo. Suprimió un grito que pareció gemido al ejercer presión a su boca. Lo que provocó que hiciera eso fue ver como había avanzado la pareja en los momentos en que Hinata no podía con la vergüenza: Estaban ya en la cama, desvistiéndose.

Sasuke ya no podía. Si se aguantaba tan sólo unos minutos más, explotaría. Tenía que saciar su excitación que llevaba acumulando desde que Hinata se había sentado a su lado, al imaginar que estaban solos, muchas ideas rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez.

Deseaba que la tragara la tierra y de paso, que le diera un buen chapuzón de agua. Daba una tremenda pena admitirlo, pero al ver esa película, su temperatura se fue elevando poco a poco. Y ahora, si le pusieran un termómetro en la boca, estaba segura que éste estallaría, rebasando los límites.

Vio a Hinata con mirada neutra y entreabrió su boca para respirar mejor. Era extraño, pero se sentía sofocado, y si únicamente se dedicaba a respirar por la nariz, pronto se vería en la necesidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaba tomarla, tomarla ya.

Se acercó hasta ella paulatinamente, sin separar los ojos de los suyos. La muchacha de ojos perlados se sorprendió al ver la mirada de él, que había cambiado radicalmente, de unos ojos sin emociones, a unos llenos de deseo, lujuria y pasión, todo en aquellos ojos oscuros. Los labios de él llegaron a los suyos con tanta euforia que ella abrió un poco más la boca, dejando así que él probara sus labios, degustando el sabor de ellos. Metió la lengua entre ellos, invitando a la de la tímida Hyuuga a que lo acompañara, cosa que hizo lenta, pero profundamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos, víctima de la pasión. Después la boca de Sasuke se dirigió a el cuello de ésta, succionando cada parte de éste dejando unas pequeñas marcas en su pálida piel.

El ritmo de su corazón empezó a hacerse más rápido y continuo, con su respirar a más no poder. Sasuke la iba acostando tosca, pero a la vez suavemente en el sillón. Él se acercó más y sus pantalones eran ya inseparables de su falda, que se iba levantando. Un movimiento brusco hizo que, sin planearlo, Hinata sintiera el bulto del moreno, el cual era muy grande.

Sasuke siguió bajando y frenó en sus senos. Desabrochó uno, dos, tres, cuatro botones ¿Cuántos botones tenía? y fue besando hasta llegar a sus pezones.

Dirigió una furtiva mirada a su chica y ésta mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la boca semi abierta. Notó cómo la apretaba para que ésta no gimiera con placer. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

Sonrió de lado e iba a proseguir con su tarea, cuando algo lo alejó de forma débil, pero firme.

—S-Sasuke... Me pareció e-escuchar la lavadora secar.— musitó suavemente Hinata, con sus ojos blancos puestos en los negros de Sasuke. Lo que quería era hallar una excusa para que Sasuke no siguiera, claro que le gustaba como la besaba, pero sabía que eso no era correcto.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Sasuke se levantó pronto y le dijo que fueran hasta donde la lavadora. Ella se abrochó nuevamente los botones y torpemente se encaminó para alcanzarlo. Éste, efectivamente, comprobó que su madre había echado a lavar a ropa antes de irse. Aunque como rayo otra idea más buena rondó por su cabeza.

Levantó a Hinata con sus fuertes brazos y la puso arriba de la lavadora. La tomó desprevenida, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue abrir desmesuradamente los ojos e intentar liberarse de los brazos del chico. El Uchiha volvió a poner en "secar" y en el nivel máximo; y, de repente, la lavadora comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido y fuerte.

—Y va a secar muy bien — susurró Sasuke, con una sonrisa maliciosa impregnada en su rostro y quitándole la ropa a Hinata, y, de igual forma, deshaciéndose de la suya también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**N/A: **¡Culpen a **Vainilla-Pervinca**!

Sí, lo sé. Es un desastre (de eso no culpen a **Vainilla**) ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Es mi primera perversión u.u

Espero que te haya gustado tan sólo un poquito tu regalito, **Vainilla**. Cómo ya sabes, es para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Y los regalos para mí! xD

Sólo decirte que espero que cumplas muchos años más y que tengas felicidad ^-^. Y aunque fue el 17 de septiembre tu cumpleaños, te felicito. Tarde, ¡pero seguro!

Imagina, **Vainilla-Pervinca**, lo que _pasó_ después. Lo sé, me faltó pasión, pero prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación.

¡Ah, y este one-shot también va para la comunidad **SasuHina**!

Ya me largo, que es casi media noche y mañana hay examen. Hasta luego y gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
